During the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs), multi-step sequences of semiconductor manufacturing processes are performed to gradually form electronic circuits on workpieces. One such semiconductor manufacturing process is photolithography. Photolithography is a process for transferring a pattern from a reticle to a workpiece using radiation (e.g., light).